


One Cold Night

by wingedbears



Series: Ghost in Room Six [2]
Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: Don't copy to another site, M/M, Snowed In
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2018-12-07
Packaged: 2019-09-13 07:23:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16888161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wingedbears/pseuds/wingedbears
Summary: Caught in a blizzard,  Cassian has a big question to ask.





	One Cold Night

“Slow down!” Bodhi says, gripping onto the door and pressing his feet on the dashboard. 

“I have snow tires,” Cassian grits out. He’s gripping the wheel tight, not in a fit of anger or fear, but because Bodhi is making him tense. 

“New snow tires!” Bodhi blurts. 

Cassian shoots him a look, unimpressed with this logic. “Regardless,” he says. “We have to get firewood and gas for the generator. Salt too.” Cassian slows down for the four way stop and waits for a blue sedan to wobble its way across the street. He takes the time to look up. “This storm snuck up on us,” he says, frowning at the clouds above him.

“Can’t we wait it out?” Bodhi whines. Cassian will bring this up later, but Bodhi absolutely does not agree that he whines. (“Unless it’s wine, like ‘wine and dine’,” he says. Cassian rolls his eyes)

“No, the b and b needs this stuff if we ever have a hope of keeping customers.” He pauses, and looks over to Bodhi, still clutching the above door handle. Cassian lays a hand on him gently. “It’s not that far,” he says. “Jyn ran out, but the next town over will have some supplies.”

“The next town over is twenty miles,” Bodhi says.

Cassian tightens his grip on the wheel, the surge of snow coming up stronger now. “Jesus,” he breathes. 

Bodhi goes still. “We’re not gonna make it, are we?” 

Cassian shakes his head and slowly turns the truck around. “We’re gonna have to use Chirrut and Baze’s place,” he says. The couple had gone down south for winter like typical snowbirds, but Cassian is glad for once that it’s on the edge of town. He pulls up a gravel driveway and lets the truck slowly rumble over the snow and rocks until he pulls up to the house, a triangular leftover from the seventies. “I’m gonna check on the chickens,” he says. “You go in the house and check the heat. Start the fire too. Should be wood on the side that’s still dry.”

Bodhi nods, and gets out of the truck, his limbs still tight, like he’s still hanging onto the truck door. 

Cassian watches Bodhi disappear around the side of the house for a few keys of lumber, and turns to check the roost. He walks up to the little house, and peers in. All thirteen accounted for, Cassian trundles back through the still growing snow, dry at the very least, to the house. He stomps his boots in the mudroom, closes the door behind him. “Bodhi?” he calls. 

There’s a pause, and then, “In here!” Cassian toes off the boots, knowing he’s probably going to have to put them back on again soon. 

Bodhi is crouched over the beginnings of a fire, a few more keys set next to the fireplace. “I haven't checked the gas or anything yet,” he says. 

“I’ll go look,” Cassian says. He’s thankful that he knows his way around the house, having been over to Chirrut and Baze’s too many times to count. The cellar door is a little stuck, but he lifts the knob up a little and jiggles the handle, the door pops open, a blast of cold air coming through. “Shit,” Cassian says, shutting the door and going back to the mudroom. The boots are still dripping with snow and mud, but, there are a pair of crocs. Cassian shrugs, and slips them on. Bodhi might have something to say about it, but right now Cassian’s practicality is taking over. 

The cellar is cold and damp, but unfortunately also houses the gas water heater. Cassian lights the journey with his cellphone light, and spies some matches next to the heater and sparks one to life after a few fumbles and turns the pilot light on. 

Okay, hot water. Now, Cassian has to hope that Chirrut and Baze didn’t cut their electricity for the winter, or else he and Bodhi will be cold, unless taking a shower. Cassian walks up the stairs and checks the switch at the top of the stairs. Power is on. Cassian breathes a sigh of relief. 

He slips off the crocs, and walks around to living room. The fire is crackling fiercely, the new logs smoking from the cold and damp. And Bodhi isn’t in front of the fire, but instead in the kitchen. “Thanks for lighting the fuse, babe,” Bodhi says, clicking on the stove and lighting the gas. He sets a kettle on top. “Thought I’d make us some tea, to keep us warm.”

“Good idea,” Cassian says, watching Bodhi move around the kitchen with ease. They’ve been to Chirrut and Baze’s house enough times for Bodhi to know where they keep the tea, and the towels, where the linen closet is. 

Cassian’s hand draws up to his pocket, feeling the now familiar lump there, and the wave of relief that rolls over him is both comforting and unnerving. It’s the engagement ring Cassian has been holding onto for forever. The piece of jewelry that Cassian bought to give away, but can’t bear to hear the no that will follow.

It’s not like they haven’t talked about it. They said that someday they would marry, and that someday they would adopt, but Cassian wants that someday to be now. He wants to wake up knowing that he and Bodhi are one under the eyes of the law, that Bodhi can have half of whatever Cassian has. 

But everytime he thinks he’s ready to pop the question he chickens out. Even Bernice, the hen in the coop he just checked, is less afraid than he is. Although Bernice doesn’t have much to worry about.

Jesus, Cassian is comparing himself to Bernice now, that’s how tangled up inside he is. 

Cassian sits down on the faux fur rug by the fire, watching the flames start to rise, crackling and popping. He hears Bodhi come up behind him, setting a mug of black tea in front of Cassian before settling down next to him.

They sit in silence for a while, Bodhi leans into Cassian, laying his head on Cassian’s shoulder. Bodhi sighs. 

“What is it?” Cassian asks softly, not wanting to break the moment.

“I love you,” Bodhi says. He raises his head and looks at Cassian, deep brown eyes wide. “Sorry I freaked in the car. You take care of me like no one else.” He frowns a little. “I have a hard time trusting, you know that.”

Cassian lifts his hand to cusp Bodhi’s face. “I know. I’m sorry I was gruff. I love you too.”

Bodhi smiles, kisses Cassian softly, warm lips on his, sliding over to Cassian’s ear and kissing there too.

“Bodhi, I need to ask you something,” Cassian says, taking a deep breath. This is it. 

“Yeah?” Bodhi pulls back, looks at Cassian expectantly.

Cassian swallows. They’re already sitting, so it would look ridiculous to kneel, right? He reaches into his front pocket for the ring, having to lean back to pull the ring out. Why’d he wear tight pants today?

Bodhi watches him, tilts his head as Cassian pulls out the velvet box. 

Cassian clears his throat for what is probably the fourteenth time and fumbles the box open, a simple gold ring inside. 

“Do you have something caught in your throat? Here, drink some more tea,” Bodhi says concerned, handing a shaky Cassian his mug. Cassian takes a sip, not thinking, stunned as Bodhi watches him. “You’re shaking too, did you catch something? Are you still cold?” He shrugs his blanket off of his shoulders and swings it around Cassian’s. “Wait, what were you going to ask me?”

“If you would marry me,” Cassian says, staring at Bodhi. He can’t believe this man is in his life. He wants him forever. “Please. I mean, Will you marry me?” he holds up the box, the gold ring glinting in the firelight.

Bodhi freezes. “What?” he asks. “Did you plan this?”

Cassian’s eyes widen. “Yes, I’ve planned to ask you for a while, now...”

Bodhi waves his arms around. “The snow! The truck! The fire! Your--” Bodhi gestures to Cassian, angry. “This!”

Cassian rolls his eyes. “Yes Bodhi I planned a white out blizzard so we would get stuck in our friend’s house so I could ask you to marry me.”

Bodhi’s eyes squint. “I wouldn’t put it past you,” he says. 

“Well?” Cassian asks after a moment.

“Well what?” Bodhi asks, utterly confused. 

“Will you marry me?”

Bodhi’s eyes widen. “Yes! Did I not say yes? Yes, of course, of course, I love you.” Bodhi clasps Cassian’s face in his hands and kisses him gently. 

Cassian melts in relief. He plucks the ring from the box and takes Bodhi’s left hand, sliding the ring on his finger. It feels right. 

Cassian huffs out a disbelieving breath. “You said yes.”

“Of course I did, what’d you think, I’d say no?”

Cassian doesn’t say anything for a moment. Then, “I don’t know, I thought you might want to wait some more, or maybe… I don’t know. I thought…”

Bodhi hums and leans in, kisses Cassian’s neck. “Well, you should know that now I’m never leaving, so jot that down.”

Cassian laughs. 

“And I have a ring for you back at the room.”

“You do?”

Bodhi smiles. “I do.”

 

 


End file.
